


Expectations

by AGeekOfArt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, kurodai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGeekOfArt/pseuds/AGeekOfArt
Summary: It’s hard being popular. Sawamura Daichi knew this all too well. What with being the captain of his college football team, his fraternity holding the best parties on campus and the small fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. Yeah, being popular and loved by the masses was something that Daichi had come to accept as part of his life.However, there was something that his peers were yet to find out about him, something that could potentially tarnish his winning reputation.Sawamura Diachi was gay.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just some self-indulgent smut that I honestly can't believe I even wrote! Like, this isn't me, but I just felt the urge to write some hot KuroDai soooo I did xD Also, I'm from England so any American college terms I got wrong I'm sorry!

It’s hard being popular. Sawamura Daichi knew this all too well. What with being the captain of his college football team, his fraternity holding the best parties on campus and the small fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. Yeah, being popular and loved by the masses was something that Daichi had come to accept as part of his life.

However, there was something that his peers were yet to find out about him, something that could potentially tarnish his winning reputation.

Sawamura Diachi was gay. Gay as the fucking fourth of July, proudly (in secret) waving his rainbow coloured flag for all the world to theoretically see.

It wasn’t like he was ashamed of his sexuality, quite the opposite. In fact, he was already out in his hometown and everyone loved him there too.

It’s just, college held certain expectations for him. He’s captain of the football team for god sake! Cheerleaders were practically throwing themselves at him at every possible opportunity, especially after a successful game. The problem was…well Daichi was just too nice to tell them he wasn’t interested.

There was one person on the whole campus who knew about his secret. And that person was currently on his knees in front of Daichi, in a small bathroom at some random house party, with his dick halfway down his throat. Diachi was shallowly thrusting into the captivating heat, fingers gripping on for dear life on clumps of hair.

It wasn’t the first time Daichi has snuck off from the main party area to a private room with Kuroo Tetsurou to get frisky, and it wasn’t going to be the last. 

Kuroo was the opposite of what anyone would expect of the captain. Daichi was supposed to end up with a petite, blonde and beautiful cheerleader, who would produce the perfect children and live comfortably in the suburbs until they died peacefully together at some grand old age.

Kuroo on the other hand was tall. Taller than Daichi in fact. His head was topped with a wild and untameable mop of black hair and he wasn’t attractive in the traditional sense. He was lean, the muscle on his body was subtle and unless you liked sly eyes and wicked grins, then the man wouldn’t be your type. As it so happened, that was completely Daichi’s type.

They wouldn’t have a house in the suburbs or the 2.5 kids, but an apartment in the city with one or two or twenty cats roaming about, despite the football player’s allergy.

“FUCK!” Daichi’s strangely domestic fantasy was cut short when he felt Kuroo’s throat constrict around the head of his throbbing dick. He moaned loudly as the other slurped lewdly around the appendage, letting a mix of pre-cum and saliva dribble out of his mouth and down his chin.

“Shit, you look so hot right now.” Daichi was breathless due to the amazing head he was receiving. Kuroo pulled off of him with a particularly sinful ‘pop’ before gazing up at the man before him.

“You’re too kind, _Captain._ ” Kuroo winked while lazily continuing to stroke Daichi’s dick, causing him to hiss at the change in sensation. Kuroo gave a small lick to the base of his cock, right where it met his body, before pulling away completely and standing up. “Think you’re ready to move on?”

Daichi ignored the cockiness from the other man and lent forwards, locking their lips in a messy but enthusiastic kiss. Tongues invaded mouths, teeth bit into lips and moans left both student’s throats.

They pulled apart, leaving behind a string of spit to connect them. It was filthy, and Daichi loved it. Kuroo’s eyes were darkened with lust but the shit-eating grin that donned his face would make anyone think the was about to tell the funniest joke he’d ever heard. Although, knowing Kuroo, that was still a high possibility.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” He mocked without malice and was a little bit breathless.

“Shut up and get on with it will ya?” Daichi’s arm reached down and began to struggle with the button on the other’s jeans.

“Alright! Alright! Jeez someone’s eager?”

“Been a stressful week.” Was the only response the other would get. The footballer gave a little cry of triumph when he finally managed to get the button and fly down and Kuroo’s pants and underwear around his ankles.

Kuroo moaned quietly when the other man reached forward and started to stroke his already hard cock. His hips involuntarily jerked into the motion as Daichi started to tug and twist in the most blissful way.

“God, I can’t wait to have this in me!” Daichi practically growled.

That was another expectation that the captain felt he had to live up to. If and when he comes out to his college buddies, there is going to be the assumption that a buff, manly guy like the football star would obviously be the top in any situation. What they didn’t need to know was two things felt awesome to Daichi; scoring the winning point in a game, and a dick pounding deep into his ass. Obviously, they felt awesome in very different ways.

Kuroo lent in once more and pressed his lips against the pulse point on Daichi’s neck, causing the other to let out a small whine. The taller man sucked hard on the join between neck and jaw, allowing the salty taste of skin spread over his tongue.

“Turn around then,” He whispered into the skin he just finished abusing. “I’ll make you feel _so_ good.” Daichi outright moaned then before doing as he was told, widening his stance as he presented himself.

Kuroo took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. The football captain was bent over the sink unit in front of them in some stranger’s bathroom, pants around his ankles and ass pointed towards his own leaking cock.

As with all the other times before this one, Kuroo thanked his lucky stars for this opportunity before reaching out with both hands and softly started to knead the round flesh in front of him.

Daichi groaned and jutted his hips backwards into the touch. Kuroo chuckled slightly before removing one hand, only for it to come back covered in lube.

Daichi tensed slightly when one slick finger pressed lightly against his entrance before he relaxed into the touch, seeking more pressure. He hummed appreciatively when Kuroo obliged, pushing the digit inside, feeling and rubbing against his walls. He pushed back against the singular finger, causing the other man to moan.

“F-fuuck! You’re so fucking hot like this Dai!” Kuroo leaned forwards pressing his chest to the others back and pressing his mouth to his ear. “All bent over so nicely for me…” He sucked Daichi’s ear lobe into his mouth, teasing it gently before removing it. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Kuroo added another finger, slowly pumping and scissoring them in and out of the shorter man. Daichi winced slightly at the added sensation of two fingers moving inside of him, but pain was quickly replaced with pleasure and he started to roll his hips again. It was a bit cramped against the sink but the two of them had done this enough times before for it to work.

“Ughh Kuroo…” Daichi’s mouth was hanging open, hands gripping the side of the unit as he was fingered open. Kuroo crooked his fingers slightly, drawing another high-pitched whine from the other man. “Kuroo…Kuroo _please!_ ”

“Please what?” God Kuroo loved teasing.

“I need… _hah_ …I need your dick…”

“Really? You seem fine with just my fingers?” The taller man emphasized his point by pressing his fingers in deeper to the thigh heat and curling them just so to brush against Daichi’s prostate. 

Daichi cried out in pleasure, bending further over the unit and lifting one leg up to rest on the side of the bath tub to allow for better access.

“Ughh Kuroo fuck me please! I wanna feel your dick inside me so bad!” 

“ _Shit._ ” Kuroo whispered under his breath before slowly removing his fingers from the other man.

He reached over for the condom packet that was carelessly thrown onto the floor during their initial make out session. He quickly unwrapped it and rolled it onto his length, covering it in another layer of lube.

Daichi was resting on one elbow, looking back over his shoulder though half-lidded eyes. He licked his lips and hummed/moaned at the sight of the other man preparing himself. Kuroo almost came from the sight.

“You ready?” The taller man asked, more out of habit than anything else. He knew Diachi well enough that he was this close to pushing him onto the tiled floor and riding him till they were both desperately gasping for breath. 

“You know I am, just fuck me already!” Daichi stuck his hips out more towards the other man, his ass swaying back and forth impatiently.

Kuroo didn’t need any more convincing as he lined his cock up against Daichi’s entrance. He couldn’t hold back the deep moan that escaped his throat when he pushed past the first ring of muscle, the head of his dick firmly inside the slicked walls of his partner.

“Goddamn you’re so fucking tight!” The walls of muscle were pushing against his dick, almost as if trying to pull him further in to reach the place his fingers couldn’t quite reach.

Diachi just let out a low moan at the intrusion, panting slightly as Kuroo pushed the rest of his length into him in one smooth motion.

They stayed still, pressed up against each other, waiting for Diachi to get used to the stretch. Daichi was slowly grinding his ass in small circles, hissing quietly at any buzz of pain, feeling every inch of the dick that was currently inside of him. God Kuroo filled him up in the best way.

Kuroo reached around and grabbed Daichi’s chin to turn his head so they could face each other awkwardly. Their mouths met in an extremely sloppy and desperate kiss, more tongue than an actual structured kiss but it worked for them.

“Want me to move babe?” Kuroo didn’t really give the other time to respond before their mouths found each other again.

“Please!” Daichi managed to let out, voice barely above a whisper. Kuroo leaned back from his face and looked down to where their bodies were connected.

He smirked slightly before beginning to pull out at an agonisingly slow pace. Just before he pulled out completely, Kuroo slammed the entirety of his dick back into the wet heat before him, causing the other man to call out in pleasure. He didn’t let up the pace, constantly driving himself into the other man, overcome by raw need and desire.

Daichi was gripping on to the surface for dear life. The feeling of Kuroo’s dick pistoning in and out of him was the only thing that mattered at that moment. Not his mid-terms, not the upcoming game, but right here, right now was the only thing he cared about. 

The footballer let out a wanton moan and arched his back to try to drive the others dick in him deeper. Kuroo seemed to get the hint and began to angle his thrusts in different ways, searching for a way to get himself deeper inside and find Daichi’s sweet spot.

Just as sweat began to drip from each of their bodies and their moans becoming more frequent and unashamed, some inconsiderate party goer decided to knock on the door. Both men stopped dead and snapped their heads towards the bathroom door. 

“Hellooo?” The voice called. Diachi recognised it as one of the freshman on the cheer squad, who just so happened to have a completely obvious crush on him. He looked over his shoulder to Kuroo who was looking down at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Before he had time to register what was happening, the taller man had wrapped his hand over his mouth and began to thrust back into him. A muffled half moan escaped his mouth which was thankfully stopped halfway when Diachi became aware of situation. 

Kuroo was fucking him…with someone outside of the door who could hear everything. Daichi turned away from him and pressed his chin into his chest to supress any other sounds he was likely to make.

“Hello?” the cheerleader called again, getting increasingly frustrated.

“Occupied!” Kuroo called back while simultaneously grinding his hips deeper into Diachi.

“Sorry, but have you seen Daichi?”

Said brunette swore he heard the other man let out a small snicker before all thought of that was removed by another hard thrust into him. Thank God Kuroo’s had was blocking out most of the downright pornographic sounds he was making.

“Can’t say that I have…” Kuroo made a point to thrust particularly hard at that point. Cheeky bastard.

“Oh well do you have any idea where he would be?”

 _’God can’t this girl take a hint to take a hike?’_ Diachi was beginning to get annoyed. He was suddenly very aware of the hand carefully covering his mouth which gave him a brilliant idea to get things moving along more swiftly than they had been. 

Without warning, Diachi opened his mouth and slipped two of Kuroo’s fingers into it. He heard the sharp intake of breath from the man above him as he sucked lewdly on the digits, covering them in his saliva.

Kuroo couldn’t help but moan at the dual simulation he was receiving, completely ignoring the question from the girl outside.

“Oh my God! Are you having SEX in there?!” 

_’Finally!’_

“Ki-kinda?” Kuroo sounded absolutely wrecked. His slow pace became random hard thrusts into the delicious heat of Daichi’s ass, his hips occasionally stuttering if Diachi gave a particularly hard suck on his fingers.

“Oh God I’m so sorry!” The cheerleader was clearly flustered and embarrassed at the fact she had disturbed the two of them. “I’ll err…leave you alone now!”

After he was sure she was gone, Kuroo let out a long and low groan before removing his hand from Daichi’s mouth.

“Goddamn…” He had stopped thrusting into the other man and was panting slightly, either from holding himself back while he talked to the cheerleader or from the dirtiness of the situation. “You play dirty Sawamura.”

Diachi just chuckled at the state of the taller man before looking back over his shoulder at him. If he thought he sounded wrecked, it was nothing compared to how he looked.

Kuroo’s unruly hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and the shirt they had both unbuttoned while making out had fallen from his shoulders and was hanging around his elbows. Diachi bit his lip at the sight before locking eyes with the other man.

“Was it just me or was that really hot just now?” Daichi’s statement caused Kuroo’s eyes to darken even further. He abruptly pulled completely out of Diachi (much to the others confusion) and turned him around. 

Kuroo crushed his lips against Daichi’s in a bruising kiss. Daichi, over his initial shock of being turned around, kissed back with as much desperation and passion as the taller man. His arms snaked around his neck and grabbed fistfuls of black hair as he moaned into the other’s mouth.

Kuroo in retaliation pushed his arms under Daichi’s open letterman jacket and pulling it off to get better access to claw at his still clothed back. Why they thought it would be a good idea and would “save time later” to do this with clothes on was beyond the both of them.

“Sit on the side.” Kuroo ordered between their kiss to which Daichi obliged to without much fuss. Once he was balanced next to the sink, Daichi kicked his pants off all the way and wrapped his legs around Kuroo. The taller man let out a desperate moan when Daichi pushed his heels into his ass to pull him closer to his body, causing his still hard dick to rub against the brunette’s bare ass.

Kuroo broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Daichi’s, ignoring the sweat that had formed on both their brows. He glanced down between their panting bodies and began to line his dick back up with Daichi’s entrance.

He made sure to look back up at the man in front of him when he finally pushed his cock back into the deliciously tight heat. Kuroo wouldn’t want to miss the sight of Daichi visibly shivering at the intrusion or his eyes rolling back into his head slightly in pleasure.

Once he was fully buried inside once more, Kuroo didn’t wait around before resuming the ruthless pace the two had before being rudely interrupted. Daichi was clinging on to Kuroo’s back for dear life as his ass was getting constantly thrusted into. At this angle, it would be harder for Kuroo to reach Daichi’s prostate, but he was fucking into him as deep as he possibly could, determined to get the other man to cum.

“FUCK!” Diachi suddenly screamed as a spark of pleasure ripped its way through him. “Fuck Kuroo ri-right there!”

Spurred on by the fact he had found Daichi’s sweet spot, Kuroo began abusing it without much thought to keeping a stable rhythm. As long as he was hitting that spot as much as possible, he didn’t care.

Soon the familiar heat of his impending orgasm began to build stronger and stronger before Kuroo was struggling to hold back. Daichi’s ass was just too hot, too tight and was drawing him in too much.

“ _Shiiittt_ you feel so fucking good Dai!” The raven-haired man managed to grit out in between sloppy kisses and desperate panting. Daichi just moaned loudly at the praise, his own orgasm drawing ever near.

Kuroo reached down and began to quickly jerk Daichi off, somewhat in time to his erratic thrusting. His had quickly became slick with the sheer amount of pre-cum the brunette was producing.

“Kuroo…Kuroo…!” Diachi was chanting the other’s name like it was the only word he knew. Kuroo quickened his hands pace on his dick, causing even more spurts of pre-cum to dribble out.

“Say my name.” Kuroo hadn’t meant for his request to come out as a growl but he was thankful that he had due to the absolutely sinful noise that left the brunette’s mouth.

“Fuuckkk Tetsu! Tetsu I’m gonna cum!” Daichi was practically sobbing as the pleasure from his ass and his cock began to reach their climax.

“Cum for me babe…”

Diachi let out a final throaty moan before his whole body began convulsing in pleasure, white hot cum spurting out of his dick and covering Kuroo’s hand. The way his body clenched around Kuroo’s cock soon had the other man cumming as well, filling the condom up with his own seed.

They made out messily while each of them rode out the remainder of their respective orgasms, small whines and moans occasionally slipping past lips and into the air.

They pulled apart and Diachi immediately pressed his forehead into Kuroo’s shoulder. The two of them winced slightly from over simulation when Kuroo pulled out but they both continued to cuddle into each other as best they could on the counter top.

“I’ll never get tired of this,” Daichi mumbled into Kuroo’s body before pulling away to face the taller man. “Like seriously, you make me feel so good!”

“Like wise.” They shared small chaste kisses for a while before Diachi complained that his ass was feeling numb from sitting on such a hard surface for so long (Kuroo took the opportunity to make the perfect innuendo, which resulted in an exasperated groan from the other man).

They cleaned themselves down as best they could with tissues before re-dressing themselves and made sure their outwards appearance didn’t scream “We just had mind blowing sex in the bathroom” as best they could.

“So…” Daichi scratched the back of his neck slightly, a habit he develops when he’s nervous about something.

“So…?”

“My fraternity’s holding a party next weekend. Wanna come?”

“Will I be expected to socialize?”

Daichi chuckled before closing the gap between them. 

“Only with me if you want?”

Kuroo smirked down at the other man and closed the gap further so their lips brushed for a quick and final kiss.

“In that case I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...not too sure about the end but oh well! Please feel free to Kudos and comment if you want! I would greatly appreciate it if you could! :3


End file.
